Through the Stones
by Kitpup16
Summary: Law was an average surgeon accompanying his adoptive father, Corazon, to Sabaody Archipelago before he touched the poneglyph and was sent a hundred years in the past where he meets the famous second Pirate King; Straw Hat Luffy who saved the world, only he's not what Law was expecting. FemLuffyxLaw
1. Chapter 1

It's strange what your mind chooses to remember. Singles images and feelings that stay with you down throughout the years. I can still remember my little sister, Lami's, smile. How it would brighten up my day no matter how gloomy it was. The last smile she ever gave me was when she had lost her front tooth. She was so proud of herself. She believed that whoever lost all their baby teeth first would be deemed the eldest child. She was too young to understand how the aging system truly worked.

Compared to that memory, I can barely remember the day the war against the Pacifistas ended. It was supposed to be a day that I would never forget since it meant the end to all the chaos and destruction I knew all my life. Yet, this day grew more and more distant in my memories.

After the war, I resumed my studies on medicine. I had put it on hold when I learned the basics to join the army as a war surgeon. My adoptive father, Corazon, was against it but he had no say in what I did since I was legal age at the time. Now that there was peace, I found that I had too much spare time on my hands. With nothing else to do I looked to medicine to cease my boredom.

As I studied silently Corazon took up a hobby on genealogy. His own genealogy that is. Which lead me here, in Sabaody Archipelago. A week ago, Corazon got a call from a historian scholar about a Doflamingo Donquixote that Corazon appeared to be related to. Since the scholar lived in Dressrosa which was in New World and we lived on the Grandline, we decided to meet each other half way in Sabaody.

"This is where the first Pacifista appeared, Law." Corazon commented in awe as he swung around in circles with his arms wide open on Sabaody's shore. It didn't take him long to trip over his own feet and fall flat on his face. Everyone stared at us and a few even chuckled at Corazon's childish acts. Over the years I able to learn to just ignore them.

Corazon stood up from where he fell and dusted himself off. "We should go visit the Thousand Sunny while we are here. We have some time before the meeting."

I rolled my eyes but nodded in agreement to his suggestion anyway. Corazon had been on that tour more times than I can count. I was beginning to wonder why he hadn't gotten tired of it yet. The Straw Hat's legend was one thing that Corazon just never seemed to get bored with. I, on the other hand, could care less about them. Histories and legends were never my thing. I preferred to focus on the present where changes can still be made.

The Thousand Sunny was well known to be a magnificent design. The ship was a brig sloop, a type of ship that relied heavily on its navigator. The ship had a lawn on her deck, complete with a swing and a slide, as well as an observation tower for a crow's nest. The figurehead was supposed to be a Lion but it was often mistaken for a Sunflower. They even had a fish tank wall to wall in a room that was called the Aquarium Bar. Corazon was most excited with this room which was abundantly clear with just how many pictures he took of it. If he didn't do this every time I would have been embarrassed by his display of affection.

Corazon followed after the tour guide, who was ridiculously tall, wore a black suit, and had a large black afro. Corazon hung on every word the guide said. Even going so far as to mouth some of the words the guide said.

It wasn't until we reached the Sick Bay that I finally tuned in and actually started to pay attention.

"This is Dr. Chopper's office or as most of you may know, the Sick Bay. It was here that he kept his most prized books, herbs, and all of the Straw Hat member's medical records." The guide explained with his arm outstretched to put the room on display.

Everyone on the tour immediately rushed inside with their cameras ready. I have never been a fan to crowds so I made the logical decision to hang back in the hallway until the crowd dispersed.

"Dr. Chopper was taken in by Dr. Hiluluk on Drum Island. After Dr. Hiluluk passed, Dr. Kureka then assumed the roll of guardianship. She taught Dr. Chopper all of her medical practices until the day Dr. Chopper left to join the Straw Hats."

"Is it true that Dr. Chopper had a blue nose? For a reindeer that's really weird." A little girl asked.

The tour guide gave the girl a fond almost sad smile. "Why, yes indeed. He had a blue nose. He was actually outlawed by his own kind for his differences. He was treated like a monster. But as we all know, Dr. Chopper was no more a monster than you or me. It's what's on the inside that truly counts."

"He's just like Rudolph the red nose reindeer!" the little girl proclaimed in excitement at her discovery. Everyone chuckled at the comparison.

"Yohohoho!" the guide laughed. "Yes, indeed. Just like Rudolph. Now if you will all follow me, I'll direct you to Sanji's kitchen."

I watched as everyone, including Corazon, exit the office to follow after the guide with anticipation. I hung back to finally enter the legendary doctor's room.

The first thing I did was walk straight towards the bookcase and began to read the titles. When I first visited this ship I was just a kid. I had no interest in being a doctor back then so this room was like all the others. Later on when I finally did find my interest, I returned with a pen and paper to write down all the titles that I saw. The thing is, Dr. Chopper had a lot of books so I was kicked off the ship before I could finish my list. I had to take the tour a few times before I got everything written down. I read most of the books that was in Dr. Chopper's library when I was in college but I have yet to finish my list today.

"Do you like books mister?" a little girl with straight baby blue hair asked. I glanced down at her for a brief moment before resuming my browsing. The child's parents were probably nearby and was going to whisk her away with a scolding to not to talk to strangers.

"My mother likes books. She reads all the time. I like books too but I think I like building stuff more." The little girl continued. She took to browsing the books as well. She grazed each book gently with her fore finger as she pondered about its continents. "Mom says that my grandma was an archaeologist. I'm not sure what that means but I think she liked books too. So I guess you can say it runs in the family."

I took a quick look around the room only to find that we were alone. I wondered about the whereabouts of the child's parents before deciding that I did not care. "What does?" I muttered, finally joining in on the little girl's conversation.

She turned her gaze up towards me with excitement. "Loving books!"

"Olivia! Where are you!?" a woman's voice called out from down the hallway.

The little girl's head turned automatically to the door. "That's my mom." She mumbled. "I have to go. It was nice meeting you Mr. Bookman."

I only grunted in response. Just then a woman with long straight black hair ran past the doorway. The little bluenette, who I now assumed was named Olivia, ran out the door to catch up with her mother. I heard the woman gasp loudly. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Olivia Tom."

"I'm sorry, mommy."

I glanced over at the doorway to see the woman holding Olivia's hand. Olivia smiled as she waved me goodbye.

"Weird kid." I mumbled to myself before taking a book off the shelf to read in peace.

After the tour around the Sunny, Corazon and I went to Grove 43 to meet up with the person who supposedly had documents on Doflamingo. To my surprise the scholar turned out to be a woman. She had long braided pink hair in a ponytail and she held herself as if she was royalty. She introduced herself as Scarlett and before too long we were all at a café practically drowning in books and papers.

"It says here that I'm related to Donquixote Doflamingo. He was the son of a celestial Dragon named Donquixote Homing, who by the way, revoked his claim to be an average villager."

I sat across the table drinking my Earl Gray Tea as I listened to them talk.

"That's unusual." Scarlett commented. "Celestial Dragons were jerks. What possessed him to do it?"

"I don't know!" Corazon exclaimed in excitement. "But he didn't live long after that. His wife soon fell ill and when the villagers refused to treat her he begged the Dragons to at least take his family back. They denied him of course because they were assholes. She ended up dying not long after that." Corazon furrowed his eyebrows as confusion set on his face. "I haven't found anything about how Homing died but it was right after his wife died, leaving their sons Doflamingo and Rosinante alone. Maybe he caught her illness?"

"Or just committed suicide." I muttered my suggestion before taking a sip of my tea.

Corazon instantly looked at me sharply. "He wouldn't do that. He had children after all."

I rolled my eyes. Corazon was sometimes a bit naïve to the cruelty of the world. Homing was out casted by the villagers because of his origins. Not only that but the Celestial Dragons turned their backs on him as well. He probably felt there was nowhere for him to go. As much as I would have liked to believe that Homing tried to be there for his kids, I just couldn't believe it. Depression made people do crazy things. "What happened to the bird boy then?"

"Bird boy? You mean Doflamingo? Oh! Law! You're so mean! Stop making fun of my ancestors!" Corazon puffed up in anger which just amused me all the more. He looked like one of those cartoon chickens with their chest puffed out. I held back my laughter with success. I took another sip of my tea before waving my hand for him to continue his story.

Corazon gave me stink eyes. "There's not much on his childhood after that. He kind of just disappears for a couple decades before reappearing in Dressrosa. That's pretty much were my info stops. But it says here in the documents that Scarlett brought that Doflamingo ruled Dressrosa as King for a few years before Luffy defeated him and put the Riku family back on the throne."

"How are you related to this guy again?" I wondered. Even though there wasn't much on Doflamingo's personality the fact that Luffy felt the need to go up against this guy that usually meant that he wasn't a good person. Luffy was well known throughout the world to take down rulers who abused their power for their own personal gain.

"He's my great Uncle, I think." Rosinante answered as he read the paper he was looking at. His attention was obviously somewhere else.

"Some Uncle." I muttered before finishing my tea. "I'm going to go get another cup."

Neither of the two researchers responded to my announcement. They were both too busy reviewing their findings and discussing it with each other to notice. With a roll of my eyes, I left the two.

I never understood Corazon's fascination with the past. It was filled with nothing but pain and sorrow. Two subjects that I was very familiar with.

I paused mid-step when I briefly thought about my own past. The feeling of cold dead flesh pressed up against me still haunted me to this day.

"Can I help you, Sir?" the waitress behind the counter asked with a kind and welcoming smile.

I took a deep breath in hopes that would help calm my rapidly beating heart. "Yes, another Earl Gray please."

"Coming right up." The waitress then left to the kitchen to fetch my beverage.

I took this time to take a few deep breaths. It's been years since that horrible day. Why couldn't I just forget about it already?

"That's impossible! I only cheated once this week." A woman yelled. I looked over to the café's window to see a blonde woman standing beside a round table that had a woman wearing a dark hood jacket sitting next to it.

"My visions never lie." The hooded woman told the blonde calmly.

Her response only seemed to anger the blonde more. "You're a fraud! That's what you are." With that being said, she then stomped out of the café.

The hooded woman did not react to any of the whispered comments. She just sat at her table calmly and fixed her cards that I can only guess the blonde had ruined in her fit.

"Your tea, Sir."

I turned around upon hearing the waitress whom had returned and was now holding out my tea. I gave her a kind smile and accepted the tea. "Thank you."

With a replied nod from the waitress, I walked over to the hooded woman. Now that I got a better look, I knew exactly what her occupation was. She had to be a fortune teller. She had a crystal ball sitting on the round table and the cards she was reorganizing were none other than tarot cards. She must have told that blonde woman a reading that wasn't good news.

"So what did you say to piss her off so much?" I asked casually. I didn't really converse small talk with people I didn't know but I was bored at the moment. Corazon was busy with his little project and I had nothing better to do but read my medical books on herbs.

"I told her the truth. She wanted to know her future. I'm sure she was expecting something along the lines of going on a journey and meeting a dark handsome young man that will whisk her off her feet. Unfortunately for her, all her future read was that she had gain a few pounds." The fortune teller explained with little emotion. She then gestured towards the empty seat that was across from her. "Care for a reading?"

I was about to deny her with a wave of my hand but then I remembered that I had nothing better to do anyway. Might as well indulge her I guess. What harm was there really? A few dollar bills from his wallet? So I sat down in the seat. From my view point I could now see the woman's face. She looked younger than what I was expecting. She had to be in her early thirties or late twenties. Her hair was dark and swept over her right eye. The eye I could see though was exceptionally beautiful. It was such a bright shade of blue that it looked almost unreal.

"My name is Shyarly. "She introduced herself. The name sounded familiar but I couldn't quite place my finger on where I had heard it. Shyarly then spread her cards on the table. "Please take three and place them facing down side by side in front of you." I did as I was told. "Now, please flip over the first card."

The first card I flipped over had a picture of a skeleton on a white horse.

"The first card represents your past." Shyarly explained. "This card is the representation of death. Did you lose anyone important to you?

I gave her a small nod. "My family died when I was little."

"My apologies for your loss. Please flip over the next one."

The second card was a picture a man standing next to a cliff.

"The Fool card. He means that you are about to partake in a journey."

I lifted an eyebrow at that. "Surely I won't be meeting a dark handsome young man that will whisk me off my feet, will I?" I was rewarded with a smile from her at my joke.

"Let's see. Turn over the last one."

The last card was a picture of a man and a woman. They were both holding cups.

"The last card represents your future. This card in particular usually stands for marriage but its more basic meaning is a strong bond. You may not be meeting a young handsome man on this journey but there is a possibility you will meet a woman who will capture your heart." Shyarly paused for a moment before sitting forward in her chair and reaching out for her crystal ball but she didn't touch it. She only grazed her fingers lightly on it. "I don't always do this but I'm going to see more into your future. See if there anything more I can tell you."

Shyarly closed her eyes and concentrated on her ball. I sat back in my seat to observe her. I took the occasional sip from my tea as I waited patiently. She had a calm peaceful expression before it suddenly scrunched up as if she had eaten something sour. Slowly, she retracted her hands back on the table in front of her. She didn't say anything as her expression softened.

I furrowed my brows in concern. Was this part of the act? "Are you okay?"

She didn't say reply at first but then she finally looked up from her lap to stare at me with calm expressionless eyes. "I couldn't see much of your future. Sometimes there's just too much to see that it ends up a jumbled mess of images and voices. But there was one thing that I was able to make out." She then leaned forward over the table so that I was forced to see the seriousness in her expression. "Whatever you do; do not trust the Donquixote family."

I sat there dumbfounded. What was that supposed to mean? I shouldn't trust Corazon? That's absurd. The man saved my life more than once. There was no one in the world I trusted more than him. Perhaps that blonde woman from before was right. Maybe she really was a fraud.

With that thought in mind, I got up from my seat. "Thank you for the reading. I'll be sure to remember your warning." I left her a twenty-dollar bill on the table before returning to my own table with Corazon and Scarlett. I never believed in fortune telling or prophecies. I felt that they were all made up by crazy people and were only praised as being such when they somehow came true. There was only two people in world who were said to have such power and they were both long dead by now. Yet, the whole way to my table I couldn't help but feel like that Fortune teller's words rang true.

I sat next to Corazon who looked at me with concern when I sat down in my seat with a little too much force. "You okay?" he asked.

"Just fine." I mumbled before drinking my tea in silence.

"Hey, look at this." Scarlett leaned over to the table to hand the book she was looking at to Corazon. She pointed to a section on the page before explaining herself. "There is a page here that talks about a news article that was released in Dressrosa shortly after Doflamingo came into rule. The article talks about a King who slaughtered his subjects before he was brought down by Doflamingo. They claim Doflamingo was a hero."

"Interesting." Corazon skims the article for himself as she spoke before facing me with pure joy at their finding. "Looks like we are getting somewhere."

I quickly finished off my tea that had gone cold by this point. "I'm glad to hear it." I told them as I stood up. "I'm gonna head home for a shower."

"Leaving so soon?" Scarlett asked. I only nodded. I grabbed my coat from behind my chair and began to put it on. "Will you two be going to the festival later today?"

"What festival?" Corazon questioned.

"The Halloween festival, silly." Scarlett giggled.

I had completely forgotten about Halloween. I didn't celebrate holidays much when I was a kid and when Corazon adopted me, he was always too busy working in the army to remember such things. Not that I minded in the least. I glanced over to the man to see him literally shaking with excitement. Of course he was excited. He lived for parties. I let out a sigh in defeat knowing that I would never win an argument against him anyways. "Sure. We'll be there."

Corazon looked up at me like I had just given him the best present ever. "Can we dress up too?"

I glared at him. "With what costume?"

"Oh. Yeah, maybe your right." Corazon sat back in his seat looking a bit dejected.

I simply rolled my eyes before leaving the café without another word.

 **Followers will get a special sneak peak of the next chapter a day or two before it releases.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime during my shower, it had started to rain. I hope that Corazon had at least the common knowledge to bring his jacket. Knowing his luck, I wouldn't be surprise if he didn't. I have always been the one who had to remind him of little things like that. I had to get into the habit of checking the forecast every morning because of him. I told him that it might rain this morning and to bring a jacket but he was so excited about meeting Scarlet that he probably didn't listen to me. He was like a little kid. I sometimes wondered who the real parent was between the two of us.

I stood in the bathroom over the sink to shave my face. I made sure to leave the bit of hair on my chin alone so that I can maintain my goatee.

I wonder if the festival was cancelled because of the rain. It would be a shame. I went out of my way to stop by the shopping district in Grove 22 to get a costume for Corazon. Maybe they will just move the festival to a different date. Hopefully it won't be after we leave. We are only planning to stay here for a week after all. Corazon had an appointment to get to so it's not like we can stay longer just to attend it.

I was drying my face with a towel when I heard the front door open and close. That could only mean that Corazon was finally here. He was supposed to be here an hour ago but I knew he would be late. Corazon was always late for things whenever his mind is occupied with work. I used to stay up until two o' clock in the morning when I was a kid because I would wait for him to come home. Corazon worked for the army back then as an information scout. I was never worried about him getting hurt. Corazon was a strong fighter. I just couldn't get to sleep without him.

Corazon ate the Nagi Nagi no Mi devil fruit, which made him as a soundless man. He had the ability to create a barrier of sorts to block out noise. It was extremely useful in his line of work. He would scout for Pacifistas and report back to headquarters. With his ability they never heard him come or go. I found his ability to be useful as well but my reasons were more personal than that. Whenever I tried to sleep I would hear the voices of all the people I knew who were dead. I would get nightmares and wake up screaming. The only thing that seemed to help was the comfort of Corazon's soundless barrier. It was silly. I knew that it did nothing. The voices were merely my own memories. Yet, it always seemed to work.

I walked out to the main room to welcome Corazon back. I found him still standing in front of the door, dripping wet from the rain. He wasn't wearing a jacket. Typical him. It wasn't until I got closer that I noticed his face was pale and his eyes were slightly wider than usual. He looked rather shocked actually. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Hearing my voice must have broken him out of whatever trance he was in because he instantly lifted his head up and gave me an annoying grin. I was irritated once I saw it.

"I'm fine. Just seeing things, I guess." He mumbled as he went to the bathroom to get a towel to dry off. Even though what he said was an answer to my question and so therefore he should have been talking to me, it sounded more like he was talking to himself. As if he was trying to convince himself of something. Before I could question him about it, he returned to the main room. "Are you almost ready for the festival? I passed by Grove 36 and they were setting things up. It looks really cool."

"The festival is still up? I thought they would cancel it because of the weather."

"No, they were expecting the rain. So they put this huge tent over the Park."

"Well we're not leaving until you shower. You stink." I informed him as I made my way to the dresser. I picked up the costume I picked out for Corazon and lifted it up for him to see. Since it was last minute, there wasn't that many options to choose from but I managed to find a dissent looking clown costume. "After you take a shower, put this on."

Before I knew it, Corazon grabbed me by my shoulders and held me tight into a hug while he rubbed his cheek against the top of my head. "I love you so much, Law!"

I rolled my eyes. Corazon was anything but subtle about his emotions.

It took me about an hour to get Corazon to take a shower and get dressed. He fussed and whined the whole time but I won like always I did. Again I wondered who the real parent was in our relationship.

It didn't take us long after that to head on over to Grove 36 where Sabaody Park resided. The whole place was lit up with white string lights and everything was decorated with ghosts and monsters made out of cardboard. Overall, Corazon had a blast and dragged me to every ride that was available. At one point we even ran into Scarlett who was there with her boyfriend. They were both dressed up as vampires. We exchanged pleasantries and casual conversation before parting ways because Corazon saw a churro stand and just had to have one right away. It was around midnight when I finally put my foot down and demanded to go home. Corazon reluctantly agreed but only because he often found himself falling asleep on my shoulder when we waited in line for the rides.

As we passed by Grove 10, I noticed that there were some plants there that I vaguely remembered from one of my textbooks that was in Dr. Chopper's library. I couldn't recall the name of it though. I knew that if I didn't stop and observe them better, this was just going to bother me until I figured it out but I was tired and was practically carrying Corazon. So I tried my best to ignore the nagging feeling of curiosity and made my way to the hotel we were staying at. I can just come back tomorrow while Corazon was out with Scarlet.

The next morning, I was rudely awakened by Corazon opening up the curtains. I was nearly blinded by the sun so I quickly pulled the covers over my head with a groan of discomfort.

Corazon took a deep breath of the fresh morning air. "Ahhhh! What a morning. Don't you agree, Law?"

My reply was in the form of a groan. I hated mornings. I hated them with a passion. How I ended up with a guardian who could love them, I may never know.

"Ahh, come on, Law. It's time to get up. We have to meet up with Scarlett at the café in half an hour."

I pulled down the covers just enough to show him the glare I was giving him. "I don't. You do. Just go without me."

"You don't want to come? Won't you be bored here all alone in the room?"

I pulled the covers over my head again and made a show of getting comfortable in my bed. "Nope. I actually want to visit Grove 10 today. I saw some herbs there last night and I want to take a closer look at them."

"Oh. Okay then. Meet me at the Celestial Dragon Museum when you're done. Don't be out too late."

I grunted in reply. I was about to fall back asleep before I remembered the curtains. "Close those curtains before you-" I heard the door close behind Corazon. I let out a few curses before getting up to close the curtains myself and then proceeded to fall back on the bed to get a few more hours of sleep. God, I hate mornings.

It was around noon when I finally got my butt out of bed. Now that morning was over, I felt refreshed and ready to go. I wasn't sure what it was about mornings but they just made me sleepy and cranky. Once the clock strikes midnight you better stay clear from me. To this day, Corazon hadn't gotten the hint yet. Stupid morning people.

Once I reached Grove 10, I took my time observing each plant that I saw. I even brought my book on herbs and their uses for reference. I had about ten of these books back in my hotel room but this one in particular was a copy of one of the books in Dr. Chopper's library. The plant that I had saw last night turned out to be in this book like I had thought. It was an herb called Agrimony and it had many uses but it was most known for making Sedatives and antihistamine. I went from plant to plant, occasionally picking a few and placing them in my book for later use and study. It wasn't until the sun started to set that I noticed I had moved from Grove 10 to Grove 2. I was fairly close to the museum that Corazon wanted me to meet him at this point.

"I should probably go." I mumbled to myself. I stood from my spot with my book closed in my hand. I took a step towards Grove 1 when the wind suddenly picked up at an alarming rate. The trees shook and the wind echoed a howl. I gave my sword, Kikoku, that rested by my side a firm grip. It became habit for me to always have Kikoku by my side. While I was in the army, Pacifistas would suddenly appear without warning, even in our campsites where it was supposed to be a safe zone. You always had to be on the ready whenever an attack happened. Unlike myself, Corazon refused to carry his weapon at his side any longer. He wanted a peaceful life, he told me once. What a fool he was. There was no such thing as peace in this world. Pacifistas were gone now but that didn't mean a new enemy won't one day appear.

I looked around at my surroundings for any sign of danger. So far, I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I did a full circle around before I noticed a difference in my environment. There used to be a field of grass but now there was a Poneglyph just standing in the middle of it. How did I miss a twelve-foot ancient text? Over a hundred years ago deciphering these things was considered a death plenty. Robin, the Straw hat's archaeologist decrypted them anyway and discovered that the World Government was founded on lies. That's what started the whole war against them. I didn't know that there was a poneglyph in Sabaody.

I walked closer to the stone to get a better look at it. I have never seen a Poneglyph in real life before. I only read and seen pictures of them in my books. They sure were huge. It looked to be twice my height. I lifted my hand to touch the script. Once my fingers brushed the stone, I felt the sensation of falling. Next thing I knew; I was staring up at the clouds on my back. I didn't remember falling or even dozing off for that matter. Was it all a dream? I lifted my head slightly to see that the Poneglyph was still there. I must have just tripped on something then.

It wasn't dark so I couldn't have been out for long. I looked to my side to see my book lying next to me and that Kikoku was still strapped to my hip. At least I wasn't robbed while I was out.

I stood up with care. After suddenly passing out I knew I should take some kind of precaution to my condition, just in case I had a concussion. Perhaps my suddenly passing out had something to do with my diet. I had skipped lunch after all. With a nod, I decided that had to be it. There was no need to think too much on it. So, I made my way out of the field and headed towards the museum. I didn't even notice that I had left my book on the floor until I was half way there. I turned around to go back, all the while hating myself for forgetting, when I heard screams and explosions.

My heart nearly stopped beating. I knew those sounds anywhere. I had after all spent years at war fighting against Pacifistas. But how? They were all defeated six months ago. We couldn't have possibly missed one.

I took off running toward the sound. It was almost second nature by now to run towards the danger than to run away from it. I was no hero. I didn't fight these things for the honor of saving the day or to save someone's life. I fought these monsters as my sort of revenge for what they did to me and my family all those years ago. If it wasn't for them my family would have gotten the proper medical care they needed. But instead they didn't and it was all those Pacifistas' fault. I will kill every last one of them even if it meant that that was all I did for the rest of life.

As I ran I noticed that everything was in rumbles. A sure sigh of Pacifistas. They left nothing but destruction in their wake.

"Someone help me!" a woman screamed.

"Nami!" someone else called out.

A roar of a large monstrous beast sounded then. Pacifistas didn't make that sound. They were quiet most of the time. They only spoke when to name their target.

"Chopper, no! Don't do it!"

"Stop it! Leave her alone!"

"Luffy!"

"Robin!"

I finally made it to the scene just in time to see a woman disappear. One second she was standing there reaching out to a boy with raven locks in a blue button up vest but then once the paw printed hand reached her, she just disappeared in thin air. Was it a devil fruit user? I remembered hearing about a guy who could teleport people with just the touch of a hand but I never actually seen the guy before. I quickly shook off my thoughts. That wasn't important right now.

"You and I will never meet again." The man with the paw printed hand told the crying boy as he lifted his hand. I lifted my own as well to summon my room ability. I didn't have teleport powers per say like this guy clearly did but I can switch positions with anything in my room bubble. Just before the man could bring his hand down on the helpless boy, I repositioned the boy next to my side in replacement of a rock.

The man looked at me instantly in surprise. "I was unaware that you had one more crew member."

I pulled out my sword and got ready for a fight. "And I was unaware that there were any more Pacifistas left in this world. But I gotta say, I'm not surprised."

The boy I just saved looked at me with wide tear filled eyes. "I don't know who you are but thanks."

The paw print man stared at me for a few minutes in thought. "If you are not a member of Straw hat's crew, I suggest you leave the area."

I let out a small laugh. Like hell I would leave. The day I left a living Pacifistas alive was the day that I would kill myself. "You sure talk a lot. Let's get this over with already."

I lifted my hand to activate the room ability once more. Over the years in the army I learned the weaknesses and the best way to kill any Pacifistas. They were made to be machines and to kill all evil in this world. But there was one thing that everyone forgets. They are all still human and so they still have human weakness. One slice of the neck or a thrust of a sword in their heart and they will be down for the count. I may have entered the army as a war surgeon but I left as the best executioner of their kind.

I was about to strike at my opponent when the boy suddenly grabbed my arm.

"You can't! He's too strong! We have to run."

I glared at the boy. How dare he assume that I was weak. I should shamble the boy for merely thinking such things about me. Before I could tell the boy to lay off, the paw printed man was suddenly right in front of us with his hand mere inches next to the boy's face.

"Farewell, Straw hat."

The boy clutched onto my arm tighter as the paw print hand grew closer and before I could reposition us away to safety, we were sent flying through the air to an unknown destination.

 **Followers will get a special sneak peak of the next chapter a day or two before it releases.**


End file.
